De azul inmensidad
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Sobre una de las tantas veces en que Buffy empieza dándole un "no" a Spike para terminar luego diciéndole que "sí". Un relato sobre cómo él descubre que sí lo quiere. (Basado a mediados de la temporada 6).


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Production, yo solo los tomo prestaditos en esencia a veces para crear historias sin fines de lucro sobre Buffy y Spike, porque de todas las series que puedan existir en la tv, es la pareja que más me encanta jejeje =).  
**

 **La historia a continuación va dedicada con mucho cariño a todos los amantes del Buffyverso.**

 **DE AZUL INMENSIDAD**

Buffy recordaba con una mezcla de erotismo y aberración la primera noche en que durmieran juntos, aquel desliz que había empezado a considerar como el peor error de su vida por no haber podido detenerse a tiempo y que para entonces bien podía compararlo con un insondable abismo en el que estaba empezando a caer.

Spike había permanecido en un principio muy quieto, embelesado con sus movimientos y su forma de apretarlo con sus músculos internos de Cazadora, sin dejar de mirarla, como tratando de convencerse que lo que sucedía era real. Le permitió explorar su sensualidad, alcanzar su límite hasta quedar satisfecha y cuando cayó exhausta encima de él, rendida en sus brazos, no desaprovechó ni un segundo y la volteó con rapidez para hacerla quedar debajo suyo, sosteniéndola de las muñecas antes de comenzar a divertirse como quería... Pensar en lo que sucedió después le subía los colores al rostro y eso que no había sido aquella su primera vez, pero sí lo más depravado que en la intimidad llevara a la práctica. Había sentido la desesperación de él, su necesidad, su júbilo de al fin alcanzar el sueño de estar con ella y aquello le había sobrecogido.

Y todo se había dado por su condenada culpa e insistencia, no podía evitar pensarlo. La había acorralado sin darle tregua hasta hacerla caer, más aun así no podía simplemente estacarlo y regodearse al ver como se convertía en polvo como a ratos deseaba, porque sabía que a la larga terminaría por pesarle en la conciencia. En especial cuando dicho condenado vampiro se encontraba haciendo de todo para sumar puntos en su corazón en pro de que dejara de considerarlo sólo como un amante y pudiera ascenderlo a algo más dentro de su vida, brindándole una oportunidad de verdad.

Y qué podía hacer si cuando por mucho tiempo no lo tenía a su lado sentía que le hacía falta, si escuchar sus comentarios mordaces ya se le había vuelto una costumbre y cuando requería de sus crudas opiniones algunas veces porque percibía que las de sus amigos ya no le eran lo suficientemente confiables. Eso, aparte de que era el único capaz de despertarle fuego en el alma y de inyectarle pasión en las venas capaz de hacerle sentir por completo viva luego de ser resucitada sin que le consultaran… Él estaba al tanto del poder que tenía sobre ella y cuánto lo necesitaba, por ello se las ingeniaba para burlar la presencia de la pandilla, que sabía del todo no lo aceptaban, para estar a su lado y la estaba entrenando en sus astucias, Buffy también lo reconocía.

Eran esas últimamente sus cavilaciones contradictorias cotidianas intentando descifrar que era lo que en realidad empezaba a sentir por él, algo ya muy distante de la antipatía anterior que durante años le tuviera, algo que había sido reemplazado con creces por esa tentación que en el fondo siempre existiera entre ellos. Spike se había dado cuenta de que quería "bailar" como una vez le dijera, incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiera… Se decía internamente que era quizá por ello que seguía cayendo una y otra vez en sus garras aun cuando cada noche se propusiera dejar de hacerlo, que quizá por ello le permitía que la excitara y sedujera en cualquier parte oscura tal como ocurriera en el callejón detrás de su nuevo trabajo, en plena vía pública, un par de semanas atrás, o en su propia casa al colarse sin permiso a plena luz del día, a sabiendas de que tenía franco y a las horas en que no se encontraban ninguno de los Scoobies por estar estudiando o laborando. Sin importarle siquiera arriesgar su propia integridad al poder resultar incinerado con la exposición al sol con tal de pasar un buen rato con ella.

Buffy rememoraba así mismo ese primer encuentro sexual diurno pero de manera aunque no lo quisiera un tanto "especial", debido a la sorpresa que le suscitara el percibirlo acercarse a sus espaldas sin que lo escuchara, gracias a sus instintos de Cazavampiros, viéndolo salir entonces de entre las sombras de la lavandería escrutándola con sensualidad.

" _No deberías estar aquí"_ le había dicho para empezar volviendo a darle la espalda aún a sabiendas de que su observación caía en un pozo vacío puesto que era incorregible, mientras intentaba continuar con el quehacer de clasificar la ropa antes de ponerla en la lavadora como si no le importara su presencia. _"Es riesgoso. Vete"_ añadió tratando de aparentar frialdad, mas sus negativas eran lo que lograban encender más a Spike haciéndole tomar mayor interés en el juego. Por eso se supo perdida en cuanto sintió que él terminaba de acortar la distancia entre ambos, procediendo a rodearle la cintura con los brazos desde detrás.

" _Tendrás que obligarme"_ fue lo que declaró él _._ Su sensual voz en su oído fue una sentencia y lo siguiente que Buffy podía recordar eran sus varoniles manos recorriendo con ansias su menudo cuerpo al igual que sus fríos labios explorando su cuello, simulando atenuar con hambrientos besos las ansias vampíricas que tenía de morderla y beber su sangre. Sin poder evitar que le provocara suspiros y gemidos, permitió así que la condujera hasta un catre en desuso que por falta de espacio había sido colocado en un rincón del sótano y la recostara allí, brindándole enseguida una magnífica visión de su físico al contraluz de la polvosa ventana que había detrás de él, al quitarse la camiseta y comenzar a desvestirse como si se tratase de un ángel dispuesto a amarla.

Se reprochaba siempre a sí misma al estar entre sus brazos el por qué no simplemente les contaba sobre lo que tenían a sus amigos y así se libraba de aquel secreto que cada vez parecía incrementar su peso dentro de su conciencia, diciéndose que tal vez entonces no se sentiría tan sucia trascurridos los momentos de pasión o con ganas de desquitarse con él por incitarla a adictarse en lo prohibido, como ocurría a menudo… muchas veces sin importarle hacerle daño. Más sabía que ellos no lo verían de buena forma y de seguro lo reprobarían con tanta turba historia de fondo, y eso la frenaba. Sin embargo a esas alturas sentía que no podía alejarse mucho de él sin que le diesen ganas de regresar, porque le resultaba como una droga capaz de anestesiarla de los problemas de la vida… Era aquella en definitiva la más fiel comparación que le encontraba… sólo que un narcótico no podía ser capaz de sostenerla en un fuerte abrazo cuando se sentía decaída porque algo le saliera mal, diciéndole que la amaba al tiempo que le acariciaba las mejillas…

Y meditando en todo ello, en medio de los ires y venires de la vida, ya iban a cumplir un mes de su "no-relación". Buffy lo tenía en cuenta así se sintiese en el fondo molesta consigo misma por llevar la cuenta de los días habiéndose repetido en un principio casi un millón de veces que no hacía falta ni valía la pena.

En resumen, para intentar despejar en algo la mente de la gran confusión que Spike le generaba esa noche mientras terminaba de hacer la limpieza del local, siendo su turno de cerrarlo, y considerando además que sería lo mejor para compensar la falta de compañía en el lugar a esas horas en que ya no había clientela y una vez que casi todos sus compañeros se fueran; encendió su cd player portátil (1) que siempre llevaba al trabajo para escuchar su música durante su tiempo libre y colocó un disco de "Divinyls". Una de sus bandas favoritas. Donde cada canción le traía traviesos recuerdos, y por qué no decirlo, algunas le hacían pensar también en él.

Como si lo hubiese invocado entonces por medio de un inadvertido hechizo, él de repente pareció materializarse allí, misterioso, sigiloso y oscuro pero a la vez deslumbrante, digno ejemplo de un super vampiro, haciéndola detenerse en medio de la entonación de una canción al percibirlo, y girarse rápidamente hacia él.

En algún momento mientras cantaba y barría había ingresado sin que tuviera mucho tiempo para advertirlo, sentándose entretenido a contemplarla. Los audífonos y su compenetración con la música le habían impedido escucharlo, por lo que Buffy se prometió no volver a usarlos, al menos durante sus horas de labores, ya que Sunnydale era un lugar donde jamás debía bajar la guardia y menos aun siendo ella la Elegida para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya no estamos atendiendo_ \- le cuestionó a secas, apagando el reproductor

- _Pues qué crees Luv. Vine a esperar a que mi chica saliera para acompañarla a la casa o mejor dicho en tu caso, a patrullar-_ explicó Spike vestido esa noche totalmente de negro mientras abría los brazos – _Además no habías cerrado todavía las puertas, ya no es culpa-_

- _Tú no estás aquí solo por eso_ \- le acusó Buffy observándolo con censura, aprovechando que su jefe inmediato, quien quedaba únicamente en el local al igual que ella, se encontraba para entonces contando el dinero de las cajas y preparando los depósitos bancarios que se harían al día siguiente en la oficina del administrador.

- _Qué comes Pet que adivinas_ \- respondió él con su típico humor satírico, inclinándose en la mesa y cruzando las manos con interés

 _-Pues como ves todavía estoy ocupada, bien puedes irte y volver después o no hacerlo. Me da igual-_ Buffy respondió tajante con su acostumbrada poca amabilidad cuando se trataba de él.

 _-Por mí no hay problema, tengo toda la noche-_ contestó sin embargo él, sonriendo triunfante al tiempo que se reclinaba en la silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza sin complicarse – _Pero eso sí nena, vuelve a hacer el bailecito sexy ese que estabas haciendo, que estaba entretenido-_ añadió pidiéndole que girara con los dedos para fastidiarla y a ella poco le faltó para avergonzada proporcionarle un escobazo, no obstante se contuvo.

- _No, ya sé, tengo una idea mejor_ \- profirió – _Ya que estás aquí, ayuda-_ decretó mientras le pasaba la escoba - _Tú barre ese lado mientras yo por acá trapeo_ -

Spike hizo una mueca de fastidio, más no pudo exponer objeciones.

* * *

 _-…Y entonces pude detener aquel monstruo con la ayuda de Willow, aunque admito que fue muy desagradable para mí descubrir que se ocultaba bajo la apariencia de esa dulce anciana_ \- le comentaba más tarde Buffy mientras caminaban en dirección al cementerio. Una conversación que se originara luego de que él le preguntara como le estaba yendo en el trabajo.

 _-Esa es una prueba fehaciente Luv de que no debes dejarte llevar por la apariencia de las cosas, pues no todo es tal como se deja ver… Siempre es mejor llegar hasta el fondo… o a veces al corazón-_ Spike como de costumbre buscó la oportunidad para manifestarle que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, porque ella no dejaba de reprocharle que debían ser ficticios ya que era un ser sin alma. Buffy tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco por lo mismo durante un instante al tener que soportarlo y decidió por ende que lo mejor era cambiar el tema, puesto que intentara lo que intentara, no estaba dispuesta a entregarse "en alma" a quien fuera en otros tiempos uno de sus peores enemigos. Ella era la Cazadora, la ley allí y podía darse el lujo de desconfiar.

 _-…Y como te iba diciendo, fueron complicadas las primeras semanas para mí, más me he esforzado y está dando frutos. La nueva administradora me llamó hoy a su oficina para felicitarme por mi desempeño y decirme que me he hecho acreedora al título de la "empleada del mes". Me gané un vale de cien dólares para comprar víveres en el super, es algo bueno_ \- le contó aún a sabiendas de que él no estaba de acuerdo con que gastara sus pulmones allí.

- _Bien Pet, aunque opino que este empleo de la hamburguesería no te va a llevar a ningún lado y que en lugar de ello te va a atrapar allí, no quiere decir que haya dudado en algún momento de tu potencial de sobresalir. Eres carismática, segura de ti misma y talentosa, y lo sabes, y así esto no sea de mi agrado, si a ti te trae estabilidad y calma, al final de todo no es tan malo-_ Spike con sinceridad le dio su opinión ante lo que ella le regaló una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, pues aunque el empleo era la mayoría de veces estresante, cansado y no le traía la felicidad ansiada de obtener al final un alto sueldo, le proporcionaba lo necesario para subsistir, por lo que qué mejor que él (quien se había convertido ahora en alguien tan importante en su vida) empezara a comprenderla. Por un segundo le dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero se abstuvo de demostrar efusividad.

- _Gracias por entender… y por tener esa fe en mí_ \- expresó Buffy en voz no muy alta, presa de una repentina timidez y si Spike lo notó, no le dijo nada. Ambos continuaron así caminando uno al lado del otro, otro tramo en silencio, hasta que éste se vio interrumpido debido a la repentina reacción esquiva de ella de retirarle la mano en cuanto él como cualquier enamorado quiso tomársela. Spike por respuesta profirió una risa amarga moviendo la cabeza.

 _-Siempre vas a ser como un animalito arisco Slayer-_ comentó haciendo que Buffy esbozara un puchero de disgusto pues no le gustaba que la comparara con un animal _–Cualquier mujer estaría feliz de tener un tipo interesante y bien parecido que la cuidase, amase y protegiese, pero no tú-_ continuó Spike haciendo gala del buen concepto que tenía de sí mismo - _¡Pero aun así me enciendes!-_ agregó añadiéndole de pronto sensualidad al asunto en uno de sus típicos arranques punkeros, sorprendiéndola, no obstante se alejó unos cuantos pasos también como preparándose para hacerle una confesión – _Eres intoxicante. Letal. La chica más especial que he conocido, y estoy feliz de estar contigo, dispuesto a morir de ser necesario por tu veneno-_ reconoció apenas volteándose a verla, más ella alcanzó a obtener un atisbo del amor sufrido dentro de su mirada, el cual bramaba por desbordársele sin que ella se lo permitiera.

Las risas malévolas de un grupo de unos diez, entreverado entre monstruos pegajosos y vampiros se dejó oír entonces previo a que estos salieran de detrás de los árboles y de tumbas cercanas habiendo sido testigos de todo, pero rescatándola del incómodo momento y del remordimiento que sentía en el alma por no poder corresponderle a Spike de la manera como anhelaba; por lo que Buffy agradeció al final de cuentas el imprevisto a la suerte.

El grupo de macarras comenzó enseguida a rodearlos profiriéndoles burlas y amenazas de venganza en el nombre de sus colegas caídos, sabiendo quienes eran los dos. Motivo por el que Buffy y Spike previendo un ataque inminente tuvieron que cuadrarse espalda con espalda, listos para la pelea que no tardó en llegar.

 _-Pero sin son nada menos que el antiguo Big Bad y la Cazadora, reconociendo que están involucrados aun cuando lo niegan_ \- comentó un vampiro moreno con bandana en la cabeza, que parecía ser el líder

 _-Spike comenzó a cambiar sus principales objetivos al dejarse deslumbrar por el traserito de la Cazadora_ \- secundó uno de los monstruos que por lo visto lo conocía al rubio vampiro, haciendo clara referencia a su fama de aniquilar Elegidas.

 _-Cómo nos gozaremos de contar acerca de esto una vez que terminemos con ustedes_ \- apoyó otro secuaz, visiblemente medio tonto – _Confirmaremos la leyenda de los mártires tan desiguales que sin embargo se arriesgaron a morir por amor jajaja_ \- se mofó de forma teatral, lo que enfureció a ambos Cazadores, siendo Buffy la que primero se dejó de rodeos y decidió atacar.

- _Nada de amor amigo y eso si es que primero lo permitimos_ \- le dejó bien en claro al interlocutor asestándole un derechazo de lleno en la cara y un izquierdazo directo al abdomen que le hizo tambalear, mientras Spike comenzaba a actuar por su parte cubriéndole las espaldas.

 _-Ustedes desde ya lo han dicho, somos leyendas_ \- expresó sonriente y lleno de orgullo empezando a encargarse de los monstruos, tres a totalidad, que ya sin piedad se lanzaron a atacarle.

Con sus dotes de excelente peleador al tiempo que se preocupaba por protegerla, Spike propinó puños y patadas e incluso llaves de lucha, con las que terminó con la vida de dos de los contrincantes y ocasionó la huida despavorida del que quedaba, en tanto Buffy sin ser para nada el ejemplo de damisela en apuros limpió al mundo, ella sola junto a su estaca, de la desagradable presencia de los siete vampiros pandilleros en una impecable demostración de agilidad, rapidez y destreza. Y si habían otros miembros adicionales de la banda, como sospechaban, detrás de los mausoleos, al presenciar tal trinca llena de coordinación y precisión letal, en especial por parte de la Cazadora, quien se proclamó una vez más como vencedora absoluta, se alejaron de allí lo más pronto posible perdiéndose entre los árboles, procurando no dejarse ver.

De reojo Spike mientras hacía lo suyo había contemplado a Buffy en su brillante ejecución de combate sin poder evitar admirarla, reconociendo que cada día se volvía más peligrosa y más bella, y en un momento hasta tuvo que contenerse las ganas de vitorearle y aplaudir cuando la vio propinar una patada giratoria y certera. Cómo disfrutaba verla pelear, a él que le encantaba ese tipo de trifulcas.

La adrenalina de la riña les hizo aflorar la excitación como con normalidad ocurría y ambos en un intercambio de miradas cargado de deseo acordaron que necesitaban amarse… " _Amarse_ ", si es que así por el lado de ella podía decirse.

 _-Lo logramos_ \- dijo Buffy sonriéndole, reconociendo que entre los dos indudablemente conformaban un buen equipo

 _-Tu y yo nena somos los mejores_ \- respondió él, contento de que entre los dos se estuviese suscitando una noche apacible. Más el movimiento reflejo de una gelatinosa mano de uno de los monstruos intentando atrapar su bota aun cuando se suponía que estaba muerto, lo distrajo llenándole de asco pero ella como buena salvadora del mundo llegó en su rescate, terminando de rematar a la abominable criatura con su estaca en el corazón, cuyo cuerpo al igual que el del otro espécimen caído desapareció sin dejar rastro ni fluidos.

- _Listo_ \- dijo Buffy conforme con su buen trabajo, guardándose su arma en el bolso y sacudiéndose a palmadas las manos. Entonces Spike entusiasmado y ya sin poder contenerse, profiriendo un gruñido ardoroso la tomó por la cintura a sus espaldas antes de que apareciera alguien más, robándole una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y levantándola se la llevó enseguida sin darle tiempo a protestar a un lugar privado.

Un viejo mausoleo que divisó cerca de allí fue el sitio escogido.

* * *

- _Por fin, solos_ \- dijo el vampiro en medio de la oscuridad después de violentar el sepulcro de una patada

 _-¡Hey!_ \- profirió Buffy con reproche, sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad para expresar un buen reclamo en cuanto la soltara porque sin perder el tiempo él enseguida se ocupó de comenzar a besarla, desarmándola, ni bien cerrar la puerta. A ella no le quedó más que corresponderle de inmediato dejándose llevar por su vehemencia y por sus propios instintos, habiendo estado deseando secretamente que aquello sucediera gran parte de la noche, solo que no tardó en percibir que la modalidad de Spike en dicha ocasión no era la misma que la suya, sino un tanto suave, delicada, romántica y eso no le agradaba… porque la confundía.

 _-Te amo…_ \- incluso llegó a susurrarle contra los labios, por lo que prefirió apartarlo

 _-No…-_ declaró luego de empujarlo, teniendo que respirar hondo para proseguir con lo que consideraba un rechazo necesario – _No así, ya lo sabes-_ le recordó y luego volteándose se alejó sin poder sostenerle la mirada, sintiéndose la mujer más vil y aparte depravada del planeta, por lo que quería sin desear dar la recompensa requerida a cambio.

 _-Una vez más negando tan solo un poco de amor Slayer-_

Aún de espaldas a él, Buffy pudo detectar la decepción en la voz de él

 _-Sabes que no puedo ofrecerte más de lo que ya te he entregado, y deberías conformarte_ \- le hizo hincapié.

- _Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo… exigirme que no pida más cuando yo sí te doy todo_ \- continuó Spike, esta vez comenzando a deambular por la vieja cripta – _He incluso cambiado mis amadas costumbres por ti, trato de ser mejor para ti, velo por ti, te cuido y aun así no lo aprecias-_ no dudó en sacarle en cara

 _-Pues yo no te pido eso. Eres tú quien se empeña en hacerlo_ \- Buffy se defendió ya también enfadada, habiendo intentado dejar desde un principio las cartas sobre la mesa.

 _-¡¿Es que es tan difícil que entiendas que estoy enamorado de ti?!-_ clamó el vampiro entonces, perdiendo la paciencia

 _-…Los vampiros no aman de verdad_ \- musitó ella prefiriendo permanecer de cara a una pared cercana que voltearse a mirarlo mientras se tocaba los brazos tratando de convencerse de aquello a sí misma. Él sin embargo la escuchó con su perfecto y sobrenatural oído.

 _-Lo dices porque antes de mí estuviste con un perdedor_ – profirió intentando contener la calma – _Que el aburrido, ñoño, joto, gilipollas, cabeza hueca de Angelus no haya logrado satisfacerte en cuerpo y en alma como era debido, no es mi culpa y no todos los del gremio debemos pagar por ello-_ manifestó – _Sin embargo yo te desperté, terminé de hacerte mujer, te salvé de que te hundieras en un hoyo, saqué a la fiera sexual que tienes en ti. Eres mía aunque no lo quieras reconocer y yo sé que me llevas grabado en la piel, que sientes mi pasión correr por tus venas al igual que te siento yo a ti, pero siempre tienes que ser demasiado perfecta y escudarte en el título que cargas a cuestas para negarte a lo que en realidad quieres… permitirte volver a sentir con el corazón, volver a amar…-_

Para cuando Spike concluyó había conseguido que ella volviera a posar la vista sobre él y sin que lo supiera no sólo calarle profundo con sus palabras sino con su mirada al parecer leerle dentro del alma, y hasta que le hiciera cierta gracia su forma celosa de dirigirse a Ángel aun cuando supiera que éste no fuera así.

- _Qué tienes que decir_ \- le incitó él con interés ya que ella no argüía nada como de costumbre - _¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?-_

Buffy lo meditó un instante previo a contestar. Luego se abrazó a sí misma y bajó la mirada un instante.

- _Lo siento… yo te necesito pero no puedo amarte Spike_ \- concluyó pudiendo presenciar no sin remordimiento como a él en su semblante le afectaba su resolución.

 _-¡Eres una egoísta!_ \- le restregó _-¡Te aprovechas porque sabes que me muero por ti y por eso no te importa hacer lo que sea conmigo! ¡Pero sabes qué, quizá aquello primero que acabo de mencionar sea al final lo mejor!-_ resolvió en un repentino ataque de rabia alejándose de ella para descargar su ira con su puño en la pared _-¡Por qué no solo me estacas y terminas con todo esto!-_ le sugirió con un notorio dolor proveniente de su interior mayor al producido por el daño que se infringiera en la mano, mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el concreto cerrando los ojos _-…No tienes idea del sufrimiento que causa-_

Buffy impresionada no supo qué responder, Spike la desconcertaba. Una de las mayores incógnitas de su vida era no poder descifrar a ciencia cierta si era verdad lo que decía sentir pues aparte de no poseer alma, él era como un asesino en prisión, como en alguna ocasión le mencionara, y a menudo pensaba en lo que podía hacer si se le retiraba el chip controlador que le implantaran los de La Iniciativa en la cabeza. Sólo que también a veces como en dicho rato, lo que decía y su atenta forma de actuar le parecían tan sinceras que por poco la convencían y también le hacían cuestionarse con curiosidad sobre lo que pasaría de otorgarle una verdadera oportunidad.

Se acercó entonces a él despacio, que indiscutiblemente bello como estatua de yeso se encontraba todavía en la misma posición de mártir. Observó su delgado pero fornido cuerpo, su estatura un tanto baja en comparación a la de Ángel pero más de acuerdo a la de ella, su rubio cabello platinado casi brillando en la oscuridad a la luz tenue de la luna que se filtraba por las claraboyas brindándole la visión fantástica de un hermoso ser de otro mundo y no pudo evitar sentir la tentación de tocarlo… Era tan distinto a su primer y verdadero amor tanto en contextura como en forma de ser pero le había hecho experimentar sensaciones y cosas increíbles, tal como le resaltara, y así no se lo confesara sí lo llevaba ya incrustado en alguna parte del corazón.

Quiso disculparse de tal modo por su frialdad, por su rudeza, por haberse comportado esa noche tan mal con él aun cuando se había mostrado tan atento incluso yendo a buscarla. Más cuando sus dedos apenas alcanzaron a tocarle el brazo o mejor dicho apenas a acariciar la textura de la manga de su chaqueta, Spike se apartó de ella como si le repeliera, dándole ahora él la espalda. Reacción que internamente le lastimó al igual que la asombró al darse cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no quería que lo viera.

Pasó así casi un interminable minuto antes de que le hablase de nuevo

- _No tienes que ser condescendiente Slayer, ya entendí lo único que quieres de mí-_

Pero para su sorpresa a continuación le vio quitarse la chaqueta de forma enérgica y repentina para con una agilidad y maestría que parecía la de un torero tenderla sobre la polvosa superficie de una tumba haciendo que cumpliera la función de una manta. Luego se volteó hacia ella y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, con una actitud que le recordaba a la peligrosidad de las fieras felinas, algo que le advirtió que estuviese alerta de sus siguientes movimientos porque la situación podía volverse intensa... y su intuición femenina no se equivocaba.

 _-…Y voy a dártelo_ \- declaró Spike al final, un instante antes de halarla hacia sí del brazo de forma brusca para retenerla de la cintura pegada a su cuerpo.

 _-¡Oye, quieto!_ \- ella reclamó alarmada porque aquella acción hosca no le gustó, provocando que sus reflejos de pelea se manifestaran sin miramientos en el intento de librarse, no obstante, él decidido en sus intenciones no la soltó y en lugar de eso, como si le pesara lo mismo que una pluma, consiguió girarla sin soltarla y llevarla en brazos hacia el sarcófago de piedra que yacía pocos metros más allá para colocarla boca abajo encima de donde dejara la chaqueta de cuero.

 _-¡No seas animal, que vas a hacer!_ \- reclamó indignada pues aunque según ella tenían un convenio meramente sexual entre ellos, no le gustaba que la tratase como a una cualquiera. Y tal como se lo imaginaba, Spike sin miramientos acercó su cuerpo al suyo, ocupándose de inmediato de subirle la falda del uniforme. Ella no hubiese querido que el encuentro de esa noche sucediese así, de ese modo rayando en lo violento, sin embargo sabía que a esas alturas los buenos ánimos se habían echado a perder y era por su culpa, por sus dudas, confusiones y temores, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio comprendiendo la rabia de él, dejando que su interno sufrimiento fuese ahogado por sus masculinos gruñidos al rasgarle la ropa interior y el sonido de su cremallera al bajar o por sus propios irreprimibles gemidos al sentir como implacable y sin consideración alguna de si estaba lista o no, procedía a adentrarse en sus abismos.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la tomase de esa forma, aparte de que le recordaba qué era él y sobre todo quién era, más cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados soportándolo, dejando que la sujetara de los puños contra el sepulcro, sometida a su fuerza, mientras la poseía con movimientos rudos, de manera desesperada, permitiendo que se desahogara del dolor que también llevaba por dentro, por amar y no sentirse correspondido.

Llegó un momento sin embargo en que Spike considerando que era suficiente al percatarse que ella no la estaba pasando bien, la volteó para poder verla de frente y descubrió su rostro bañado en lágrimas, conmoviéndolo al instante y haciéndolo sentir culpable al igual que avergonzado por su brutalidad, por lo que enseguida se lanzó a cubrir de besos sus mejillas, su boca, intentando compensarla por haberle infringido daño u ofensa, y para su sorpresa Buffy no se retiró, le permitió que lo hiciera, que la besara como quisiera y mucho, haciéndole dar cuenta a la vez que había soportado que la poseyera de tal forma, sin quejas y aún en contra de su voluntad solo para demostrarle que lo quería. Estupefacto, Spike se detuvo por unos segundos mirándola directo a los ojos, sin poder creer que estuviese viviendo en su eternidad aquel momento tan perfecto, leyendo con claridad en su mirada que sí existía y estaba arraigado dentro de ella ese sentimiento hacia él por el cual clamaba desde hacía tiempo en busca de reciprocidad. Su Buffy estaba empezando a amarlo aunque lo escondía.

La felicidad de entender aquello le llenó de emoción, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas también y acariciándole las sonrojadas mejillas, probando a su vez la sal de las suyas, intentando secarlas con sus labios, volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas recostándola sobre la vieja tumba para amarla con intensidad como era debido, y ella no protestó.

- _Te amo Buff… si supieras cuanto…nunca me cansaré de decírtelo_ -

Ella se regocijó escuchando su voz sensual y simplemente abandonándose a su ímpetu, a su fortaleza, a sus palabras enamoradas y a esa adoración profunda que le dedicaba, permitiéndose a sí misma… (mientras le veía desabrocharle con prisa el resto del uniforme y abrirse al tiempo la camisa)… perderse en esos hermosos ojos de azul inmensidad a los que siempre rehuía porque tanto la embelesaban; dejó que le hiciera el amor a gusto por primera vez y la llevara de nuevo a alcanzar el cielo, pero de la manera más sublime que en la vida experimentara.

* * *

Casi una hora después, ambos satisfechos pero fatigados a la vez por todas las actividades del día, yacían recostados juntos sobre la larga chaqueta que les sirviera como un pequeño cubrecama y que para entonces Buffy reparó debía encontrarse hecha un asco aunque a su dueño no pareciera importarle en lo más mínimo.

Como un dulce niño bueno, Spike yacía dormido abrazado a su cintura con la blonda cabeza colocada sobre su pecho semidesnudo, descansando un rato tranquilo como sólo lo hacía a totalidad cuando la tenía segura a su lado, como a menudo le decía. Buffy sonrió con ternura al pensar en ello y en su alocado y revoltoso protector, atreviéndose a acariciarle suavemente el cabello, un gesto amoroso del que él nunca se enteraría, agradeciéndole al destino después de todo, tener entre tanta desolación y oscuridad (el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir) a alguien como él.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **(1) Cd players o Discmans:**_ _Aparatos para reproducir cds muy populares en la época dosmilera durante los tiempos de la serie. ¿Quién no los usó, verdad?_

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 _Atte._

 _Belén (Moonlight86)_


End file.
